Some Love for Inu Papa
by animechick725
Summary: Dedicated to my Nyxy! Love you girly! Inu No Taisho X Reader Lemon one shot


Well I wanted to write this as a surprise for a friend of mine who is a huge Inu No Taisho lover. The lovely **Nyx Eryn** has been an awesome friend and I know she loves Touga so that's why this is a Touga X Reader one shot. I don't own Inuyasha just my OCs and technically there isn't any ocs in this story. This is just for fun!

* * *

A Inu No Taisho X Reader One shot

Dedicated to Nyx Eryn

Some Love for Inu Papa

You were walking around a forest in the western lands. It was late at night but you didn't care. Your long hair blowing in the night air the moonlight shining down on your skin. You were a very strong and powerful demon but with a kind heart even though you liked to have a taste of destruction every once in a while, but what demon didn't? It was in your nature, but anyway, the air was clean tonight except for one thing.

The smell of a dog demon. Now it wasn't a bad smell and you knew why. You were in his territory. Inu No Taisho's territory. You knew his scent well because this isn't the first time you've been in his territory. You've run into him more than once; you've run into Sesshomaru as well but Sesshomaru hasn't caught your eye like Touga. His deep amber eyes that hold so much mystery but can almost be an open book at the same time. His markings perfectly sculpting his face like the perfect statue, his deep voice that can just make you weak at the knees. And then his caring heart which separates him from any other demon that you have ever come across. He could practically be perfect but you'll never tell him that of course. You wouldn't want to inflate the dog general's ego now. It's a good thing he can't read minds.

You could hear rustling from very far away and his scent drifted by your nose with the wind, a sign that he was inching closer and closer towards you. A chill of excitement went down your spine and you couldn't help but bite your lip as you felt his presence behind you. You go to turn around and your assumption was right and he was right behind you. That sexy smirk graced his face and you can't help but roll your eyes and slightly giggle as you lightly push him.

"I was wondering when you would come back here." He said deeply as he looked at you.

"Well I knew you would miss me if I was gone for too long you old dog." You purred and his smirk only got broader and his arm wrapped around your waist and he pulled you to him. You let out a gasp as you look up at him and you could feel something twitch against your leg.

His erect member.

This isn't something the great Inu No Taisho has ever done and while you were shocked you couldn't help but feel the butterflies in your lower half when you got excited. And let's be honest, only Touga could ever make you excited like this. You looked up and he was looking down at you with those piercing golden eyes.

"I've been waiting for you to come back." He said huskily and he came down to your ear and he lightly nipped it causing your breath to hitch in your throat.

"I've been meaning to ask you when you were going to become mine" He said huskily into your ear and he licked up from your collarbone to your ear. A soft moan escaped the back of your throat as you looked up at him.

"I've been waiting for you to as-" You couldn't even get your words out as his mouth crashed down on top of yours. The kiss was so passionate and rough at the same time but you didn't mind. His hands slowly wrapped around your vivacious curves and you could feel his smirk against your lips.

"I've always liked how I think the humans say 'you have cushion for the pushin.'" His smirk got broader and he picked you up by your hips and gripped your thighs tightly so they would wrap around his waist. Your back hit the tree behind you as he lips attacked yours in passion. His tongue sliding into your mouth asserting dominance over yours. His erect member rubbing against your heat through your clothing and he couldn't help but growl at it being there. His hands skillfully and quickly got your kimono off without you even knowing. He was that good at keeping your attention. His own clothes fell to the ground and you saw his erect member, twitching and pulsating from just being in your presence. He rubbed the tip along your wet folds to tease you and your eyes widened.

"Touga easy it's my first time." You whispered and you could practically hear the smirk crack on his face. He lifted you up by your hips so your legs rested on his shoulders and he started to suck on your bead hard. You couldn't help but scream loudly in pleasure. His tongue swivels all around his claws gripping your thighs slightly digging into them. He nibbled softly onto your bead and groaned deeply to vibrate you. As your hands fell to the top of his head you found yourself moving your hips to his face.

"F-Fuck Touga right there..." you gripped his hair tightly in your hands as you could feel yourself being lifted higher and higher as your climax came closer and closer. It didn't take much longer until you screamed loudly from the pleasure.

"Oh fuck..." you whimpered and he smirked and brought you down on his member. Your eyes widened at his thickness and he slowly pushed in and out of you.

"If I stop it's just going to hurt more." He grunted into your ear and your nails dug into his back scratching it.

"I-I K-know just go faster Touga I can take it." You whimpered and started to kiss his neck which received another grunt from deep within his chest. He slowly but surely picked up his pace almost slamming into you. The tree that was against your back started to shake and the leaves fell all around you. He was grunting deeply into your ear as he thrusted hard into you. His grunts were getting progressively louder, and you couldn't help but moan as it slowly started to become pleasure.

"h-harder Touga..." you whispered and he smirked and bit your neck hard. "Gladly Vixen." He put your back to the ground and put your legs on his shoulders and he pushed down to kiss you as he thrusted hard in and out continuously. Your moans getting louder becoming music to his ears. He smirked against your lips as his member started to hit your cervix. Your eyes rolled back into your head and your heat tightened around him and he smirked as he felt you climax. He started to pump into you faster and faster before pulling his member out of your heat and allowing his seed to cover your chest and stomach. He came down to your panting body and licked a mark on your neck and you felt this immeasurable pleasurable sensation move through your body.

"What did you do to me?" you whispered as you looked at him and he smirked.

"Marking my territory." He said deeply sending another shiver down your spine. You looked up at him and his lips met yours in a soft kiss.

Even Inu Papa needed some love.


End file.
